The Light The tale of the Tsundere Tea Couple
by NuvolaBianca
Summary: Chapter 1: After having his heart torn in two by another man, Arthur believes he'll never fall in love again. Will that change as he meets the mysterious and beautiful Yao? I know, summary fail, but It's hopefully better than the summary makes it out to be, so go on, read :D Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful cover art :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, just wanted you to know that this is my first proper and official fanfic on . I hope you enjoy the introduction, and I'll be coming out with more chapters in due course. So for now enjoy what I have of my IggyChu fanic, The Light :D Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Himaruya does.

England's P.O.V

Why?

It was all I could ask myself. That single question, that three letter word, repeating itself and spiraling in my mind until I had almost forgotten the meaning. Through my torn, hazed mind I could still see his Cerulean blue eyes, once filled with love, now cold and distant as his lips formed the words I had been dreading to hear for months now.

"_**I don't want to be controlled by you anymore. I don't love you anymore Arthur, and between us it's over."**_

And thus the great Professor Arthur Kirkland, officially youngest man to be made professor at the age of 25, was reduced to a blubbering, shaking, trembling mess, cast out for the whole world to mock and laugh at.

_Why does it have to be so bloody hard?_

Through my ample tears I almost barely made out the round, circular object flying towards my face at god knows how many miles per hour, let alone had the time to move myself a few centimetres in order to dodge it.

The ball hit me square in the face, sending me flying; even knocking down the old, wooden park bench I had been sitting on for the past hour or so.

The pain spread throughout my face, and (though more from shock than from pain) I got up hastily, with a look of indignation, to face the man who had caused all of this.

_For the love of flying mint bunny, first my boyfriend dumps me, now this? What in the name of queen Elizabeth have I done to deserve such bad karma?_

I staggered as I finally reached equilibrium, covering my swollen right eye with one hand and my probably broken nose.

"Oy! Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you git! Couldn't you see that I was sitting there peacefully, you wanker!? Next time go somewhere els-"

My angry fountain of complaints and insults was stopped short as I suddenly had my breath taken from me.

Before my eyes (or more like left eye that was still in full function) stood the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life. The first thing I noticed? Those chocolate brown and amber eyes, delicately flecked with gold, as if a painter had carefully painted them on with his most beautiful paint and his finest horsehair brushes.

As soon as I started feeling completely lost in those magnetising eyes, I saw those golden flecks turn dark with anger.

"Who are you to be talking to me in that way~ahen! Is it just me or do the people in this country have no manners whatsoever, aru! And just for the record, I was playing fetch with my dog, and **you **just shouldn't have been sitting there!"

With a look of pure indignation, he straightened up, almost out of habit, strangely making him look even more attractive. His ponytail whipped about his round face as he shook his head, disgruntled.

I felt my painful face heat up, an angry retort burning on my lips, when I suddenly felt all the energy drain from me, and as a tired sigh escaped my lips, I felt it best to leave the matter and sat back down on the bench (which, incidentally, I had put back to its original state) and buried my swollen and tear-streaked face into my hands, just wishing for the man to leave.

"Please, go away, will you? I have enough to deal with as it is."

I didn't see anything, but heard the man's footsteps as he walked away, and the pitter patter of some lighter, faster footsteps behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my beauties! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so boring and slow, but It will pick up, mark my words. I thought I might need to give some information on both characters before I could fully progress. I'm sorry if it's such a disappointment, but I hope the next one will be better.

Yao's P.O.V

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBE-

"OK, JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU, AIYAA!"

I groaned loudly as my tired arm fell onto the alarm clock, as if it was being pulled downwards towards the centre of the earth.

I tried rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but as usual it only made my tired eyes even more itchy.

_Damn, waking up at 5 in the morning is harsh_

A tiny voice spoke up in my head, and in my sleepy state I imagined it wearing a little devil costume.

"Come on Yao, just 10 more minutes, it can't hurt. You're so tired, just sink into the blankets and in no time you'll be travelling to the world of milk, cookies, dragons, butterflies…."

Here is where the other voice popped up, obviously vested of a pair of snow-white wings and a glowing halo:

"You really gonna listen to that idiot, Yao? You always listen to him, and what happens? First think it's just 10 more minutes, next second YOUR LATE FOR WORK. The boss said If it happened again you'd be out faster than you could say ~aiyaa~, so for once get up off that lazy butt and GET IN THAT SHOWER."

Meh, for once I listened to the latter voice, and reluctantly left my beautiful looking bed for the cold, scaly, sulphur-smelling water of the shower. At least I thought I could afford a bit of central heating and even hot water, but it turns out not.

_And that's why I need this job so badly_

Not only am I stuck doing an 8-hour shift, but also going to a night university. This job is the only way I can afford to go to school, but since the night university wouldn't hire me, the only job I could get was at the day university only a few streets away.

I slipped my work clothes on; a pair of baggy jeans, torn at the knees from all the times I had to clean the floor, an old t-shirt with a green rabbit on it and a waterproof red coat with my name-label on it.

Yawning as widely as my jaw joints would allow me, I fed Saika, my Labrador, and searched the messy, disordered living room for the keys to the flat. It was only after tripping over the coffee table, subsequently sending me flying into a storm of flying papers and magazines that I realised they were in my pocket all that time.

_Jesus Yao, get a grip_

The bus ride was slow and uneventful; not many passengers were on due to the early hour, although I spotted a young man with brown hair and light blue eyes looking me up and down, a seductive smile playing on his lips.

"Nice bags you got there hun!" he smirked, as I immediately looked down at the large **pink** shopping bags I was carrying, laden with cleaning supplies for work.

_Oh god was this guy misunderstanding something?_

"Ohh, hahaha" I laughed sheepishly, "I need those for my job."

"That's what they all say hun, that's what they all say" he smirked with a wink. "My place at 5, ok?"

Oh my lord what do I do? Somehow I have a knack for getting myself into awkward situations. Especially with the guy I accidentally threw that ball at yesterday.

_He looked really upset… maybe I should've apologised…_

I shook the thought from my head as I tried to get round tackling the new situation that was facing me. For once Karma was on my side; the bus was pulling outside my stop, so without a second glance at the guy that was still absorbed in looking at my butt, I ran out as soon as the creaking bus doors opened and made my way to the university.

As soon as I had walked in, I was greeted by a fellow member of staff. His name is Hercales Karpusi, but for some reason everyone calles him Greece, after where he comes from, and I can proudly say that he is the laziest human being the sun has ever had the honour of shining on. I honestly don't understand why he gets preferential treatment from the boss.

"Boss says… you need to… start with polishing the… banisters." he drawled. Even his speech is as lazy as hell.

I sighed tiredly and started doing my jobs, singing to myself to let the time pass quicker.

Third person P.O.V

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Bee-

Arthur gently hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and jumped out of his bed, throwing the covers onto the floor in the process. For some reason he felt energized, and even though he was still in an emotional mess, he was determined to work hard in order to take his mind off things.

The blue, glowing lights on the digital alarm clock showed 8:20

He'd let himself have a bit of a lie-in this morning, but it wasn't like he was going to be late. Looking into the cracked mirror, he sighed. Turns out that stupid (though very attractive) kid's ball didn't break his nose, nevertheless his right eye was still black and swollen. The dean will probably think I got into a bar fight, he thought to himself. He hummed a relatively happy tune to himself as he got dressed for teaching, the traces of yesterday's tears almost gone.

Ha! How could he lie to himself so easily? Down in his heart a huge part of him still yearned for the man that had split his heart, shattered it into a million pieces.

He shook the thought out of his mind, trying to stop another surge of tears, at leas until he got to work. With that thought in mind, he walked outside his 3 storey house, umbrella in hand.

Yao's P.O.V

I wiped some sweat off my brow and checked my watch. 11:20. Only 15 minutes before my second break of the day. I sighed and flopped down on the toilet I had spent the last 12 minutes cleaning.

_Why do university students use so much toilet paper? Is it the teachers? What is it about these toilets in particular (the mens) that somehow manage to contain the smell of shit, tacos and cabbage at the same time?_

Just as I was about to continue scrubbing the graffiti off the cubicle door (one of them was "Professor Kirkland's glasses really turn me on"), I heard the door being pushed open, and an average sized man wearing the most ridiculous tweed suit with a spotty purple and yellow tie entered. The right side of his face was the same colour as his tie; and puffed out so much it looked like some deformed balloon.

All of a sudden, he turned his deep, jade-green eyes on me, his placid yet painful look turning into a surprised but deadly glare. With a guilty feeing in my stomach it finally dawned on me that this very man was the victim of me and Saika's game of catch. I opened my mouth to utter some pathetic apology, but his

"Oy! It's you! What in the name of all that is British are you doing here!?"

Preceeded anything that my mouth was going to utter.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

I opened my mouth to utter some pathetic apology, but his

"Oy! It's you! What in the name of all that is British are you doing here!?"

Preceeded anything that my mouth was going to utter.

He continued to glare daggers at me; hands crossed tightly across his chest and pursing his lips as if demanding some kind of an explanation.

I sighed internally, weighing up whether it was more sensible to tell him everything of just argue back. For a couple of seconds I considered the second option, then I just shook my head and got up from the sparkly clean toilet I had been working on.

"I'm Yao Wang, and…erm…" I was at a loss for words, so I scratched the back of my head casually, trying to formulate some kind of sentence.

"I know we might have got on the wrong foot yesterday, and I'm sorry about that, so how about I help you with that huge-ass bruise on your face….aru?" I offered tentatively, a sheepish smile playing upon my lips.

_Boy this is awkward_

At the very least the man's hands dropped from his chest to his sides, and his bloated face relaxed slightly, but his green eyes flashed as he looked me up and down, scrutinizing my curious attire.

"Ah… I might have forgotten to mention that I'm part of the Sanitation staff here…aiyah…" my voice trailed away as my face grew hot with guilt at the situation.

After a long pause in which neither of us said a word, the man's gaze softened, and although there was still somewhat of a hostile atmosphere about him, I found I could look him in the eye without feeling like he was stabbing me on the inside.

He cleared his throat noisily and authoritatively.

_He must be used to doing this if he's a teacher… and yet he looks way too young…_

"Well then if you wouldn't mind, _Mr….Wang_ I would appreciate it a lot if you could do something about the injuries _you_ caused." His voice was still abrasive, and although he said my name as if he were describing a dead rat rotting in the middle of the road, I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of trust towards this man.

"Right this way, aru" I replied, walking quickly and leading the way until we reached a small closet readily equipped with a large first-aid kit.

Having done this, I led the man into a small, white room where spare cleaning supplies are usually kept, and urged him to sit down on a chair, while I busied myself sorting out various bandages, salves and packets of sterile dressing.

…..

Damn it Arthur, just Damn it. I sighed and looked at , with his back to me. Somehow with every passing second, I was getting more an more irritated. I blamed it on everything, from the weather to the colour of the fluorescent lightbulbs in the room, but deep down I could tell I was just getting frustrated at myself. Mr. Wang's voice brought me back to reality.

"I don't want to be nosy or anything, but you seemed pretty upset yesterday. What happened?"

The anger I thought I had controlled so carefully up till now rose dangerously; it traveled though my bloodstream until my whole body was shaking. I couldn't take it any longer.

"So… you gonna give me an answer or not, ahen?" the insolent brat whispered insolently, still with his back to me.

_Stop it…. Just fucking stop it already…_

"C'mon, you'll feel better if you tell someone!"

_Shut up…shut up…shut up…shut up_

It was useless trying to block his voice out; his every word stabbed the most painful part of me, the part that had been so wounded before. It felt like 100 knives were digging into my heart.

"You know what you shoul-"

_That's it. THAT' ._

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN WHAT I SHOULD DO? HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO YOU INSOLENT, RUDE, NOSY LITTLE WANKER?! YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS, THAT'S WOULD YOU SHOULD DO, GODDAMMIT!"

I looked down at my trembling hands. The anger still coursed through my body, I could feel it rise up sickeningly in my stomach.

"Is it my bloody fault that the man I loved and cherished for 7 years left me without even a good reason? What have I done to deserve this, huh? Tell me, will you?! Do you think it's pleasant to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown?! How about knowing that, as a consequence of your impending despair, you will lose your job and the support of the ones you love? That all the people you called friends have turned from you and asked you to seek help elsewhere?"

Gasping for air I sunk down into the chair once more, as my anger slowly ebbed away, so did my strength, and when I had finally found my voice again it was barely louder than a croak.

…

All I could do was stand there, shocked. If I knew he'd been through this much I would never have pushed him to tell me anything.

_He probably hates me more than ever now_

"Aiyah… do you feel better now, sir?" I ventured to ask, ready for another onslaught of screams. However to my surprise, he just nodded sourly, his face turning the same colour as the red cross on the first aid kit. I approached him, ready to apply some cream in order to reduce the swelling on his face, when his dry, accented voice shook the air once more.

"If you disclose any of the information I have been foolish enough to reveal, you can say goodbye to your job." He then proceeded to laugh dryly to himself:

"I mean, how could you understand what I'm going through? Look at you. You might not have the…most profitable job, but when have you ever had to struggle, to go through any tough times? Tell me, does it feel good knowing that you've glided through a life without obstacles, without feeling any pain?"

_What?_

….

I watched with some horror as Mr. Wang's beautiful face became contorted into the most poignant expression of hatred and disgust.

_Did I, in my raging state of mind, just step on a land mine?_

"Glided through life?" he spat. "Not faced obstacles, felt no pain, ahen?" he spoke venomously, his voice dangerously low.

"How dare you speak in this way, ahen, when you don't even know me or any of the things I've had to go through?", he snapped. "Do you think I had fun, being disowned by my family just for my sexual orientation? How would you like to travel 5070 miles to a foreign country just to find yourself with a shitty 8 hour job and **still** try to study and make some kind of life for yourself? Waking up in the morning knowing you have to rely on yourself, and yourself only to survive?"

"I'm terribly sorry for you, dear **sir,**" he snapped violently, his face turning crimson with rage, "but despite everything your poor little self has had to deal with, It doesn't mean in the least that you can even try to have the audacity to put down everything that's happened to **me**."

….

All I could do was stand there, shocked. If I knew he'd been through this much I would never have provoked him in that way, and made those foolish remarks.

I waited until the Chinese man's small frame had stopped shaking, until his face had resumed his normal colour.

"Um…I-I apologise for my words, I wasn't thinking out of anger. Please forgive me." I whispered. For once, I was actually truly sorry for having upset him in this way.

_Damn, I've never been good at apologies._

"It's awful that you had to go through all that. Do you think you will ever return to China?" I asked, trying to make some kind of conversation.

…

It was incredible. All I had to do was look into those deep, pools of dark green and in an instant all of my anger vanished; it was as if my words and his words had never been said. I felt calm in those pools of green, and slowly I regained my composture. However, his innocent question opened old scars, unknowingly to him. I lowered my eyes, trying to hide the sudden tears.

"I d-don't think I'll ever be able to return, aru." I said quietly. "Anyway, why don't we get on with getting your face back together, aiyah? I offered, hiding my emotions behind a peaceful smile.

After I had applied the cream evenly and applied plasters where needed, I packed everything up into the little kit. Checking my watch as I did so. 11.35. Time for my second break. I turned my back on the Englishman who was getting up off the chair and dusting himself down slightly.

"Well, I guess that's it, aru. Leave those plasters on for a few days, but remember to put the cream on every day, especially on that swollen eyelid!" I reminded him, handing him the tube of cream, and making my way out of the door and walking towards the flight of stairs that would take me down to the vending machines. However I was stopped in my tracks as I felt a warm hand on my shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr. Wang. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'll see you around."

_Arthur… such a familiar name, but why?_

I nodded to show my appreciation, and quickly walked out of the door. Why did that name remind me of something? I shook the feeling off as I reached the stairs. Just as me left foot was bringing my whole body down onto the first step, Mr Kirkland's voice rang out sharp:

"Watch out, you IDIOT!"

It seems that he had seen the wet rag, probably left on the top of the stairs by Hercales, while I, unfortunately, had not. Before I had time to react to anything, the whole world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"Watch out, you IDIOT!"

It seems that he had seen the wet rag, probably left on the top of the stairs by Hercales, while I, unfortunately, had not. Before I had time to react to anything, the whole world went black.

…..

The kettle gave a high whistle, indicating that the tea was ready. Heck today's been absolutely crazy.

_And now I'm stuck with a passed out Chinese man on my bed who flails madly and talks in his sleep. What utter fun._

I inhaled deeply, my nostrils breathing in the delicious smell of Earl Grey as I poured the boiling hot water into 2 cups and added teabags. As slowly as I could I carried the steaming cups up the stairs into the upstairs guest bedroom. I paused for a second outside the bedroom door, listening to any noises coming from within.

"Oh hey! What are you doing there, aru? Well aren't you a cute littl- Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AIYAH!? PUT THOSE PILERS DOWN! I NEED THAT BIKE TO GET AROUND, ARUUUUUUU!"

With that a resounding bang could be heard from outside the door, making me flinch slightly and subsequently sending flecks of boiling hot tea flying onto my spotless cotton shirt. I shook my head smiling. He really is hopeless, isn't he?

I chuckled some more as I entered the room to find Mr Wang sprawled out onto the floor, sheets tangled between his legs and his waist, and covering his head. At the sound of my entrance the round thing I assumed was his head rose off the wooden floor.

"I'm faaahhn, I onlay wa' haffing a baah dreem."

I shook my head some more, and I couldn't help thinking how strangely humerous he looked, contorted into that position.

"Take all that off your head and start again!" I commanded, waiting for a reaction. After 2 minutes of fumbling, Mr Wang's head emerged from the tangle, and although his long hair was covering his face I could hear him gasping for air.

"I **SAID**, I'm fine, I only was having a bad dream." He huffed indignantly, peering up at me through the parting in his long, sleek and rather beautiful black tumble of hair.

I cocked my head at him to get a better look, as I set the two cups onto the dresser and helped the poor man to his feet. What the bloody hell had caused him to cry out like that and make all that fuss?

"You should be in bed, Mr Wang, you had quite the bad fall. I drove you to the hospital, but they assured me that no bones were broken. All you are suffering from, I'm afraid, is a rather badly twisted ankle and a bruised back."

As if my information had finally caused him to remember his injury, he suddenly clutched his back and hissed in pain.

"See? This is what happens when your **stupid**, **sloppy** co-workers leave everything lying around and don't clean up after themselves, aiyah! And furthermore, Mr Kirkland, I must say that this room is a complete tip, ahen! I can't even see the floor, I don't understand what all those bags are doing in the corner and there are dirty clothes on the dresser, not to mention about 7 cups of tea you haven't bothered to clean up, aru!"

I stiffened slightly. It's true. Since Alfred left, housework has been something I haven't put much energy into.

"Come on, get into bed and rest up. I'll think about cleaning this tip out later." I helped him into bed and propped him up on a pillow so he could drink his tea without spilling any, and so his back could rest properly, however

"SHIT! What time is it, aru? I need to get to my evening classes! They don't know I fell, they don't know I'm here, what should I do, aru!" came out of his agitated lips before anything.

I sighed and looked at him in slight annoyance.

"Calm yourself, dear man, I've taken care of that already. When you started shouting at me earlier today, you mentioned studying at night, therefore I cunningly deduced you may be enrolled at the local Birbeck Night University. I called to let them know of your temporary absence."

…

For once in my life I had never felt so stupid and…. Strangely guilty. This man, this man who I had met in awkward circumstances and who I had only know for 2 days was being so kind and generous to me, the one who had caused him so much trouble. It…It kinda made my heart swell with happiness.

_I guess I'm just not used to people being kind to me_

Arthur….Kirkland. I said that name over and over in my head until it didn't even make sense anymore. Why do I feel like I've known him almost all my life? What is it about that name that strikes such a familiar chord inside me?

_I can't stop thinking about it, about him_

"…Mr Wang?"

_Maybe I've met him before somewhere….. but where? I just can't put my finger on it_

"Err… Mr Wang.. hello?"

_Damn it Yao, you're only 23 and already your memory detail isn't much more advanced than that of an 80 year old man._

"I say, are you growing deaf?"

Mr Kirkland's persistent voice brought me back to reality.

I looked up into his eyes and for the first time in ages, I felt a wave of content, happiness and security wash over me. Just by looking into those eyes I immediately felt incredibly safe. Without even realising it, I felt my face heat up, as if the temperature in the room had suddenly risen by 10 degrees.

_Is this…. could this be….no. There's no way it is. _

"It's fine, Mr Kirkland, you can just call me Yao. That's my name, after all." I smiled weakly. I feel confused and disorientated inside, and for the first time in my life I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm feeling right now.

"Alright, Yao. Now tell me what was that dream you were having. It sounded, how do I put this, pretty intense, if you understand me." With this he gave a sly smirk, causing my face to heat up once again, though this time from annoyance.

_What is it about him that attracts me to him and yet pisses me off so much?_

"I-it was nothing, ahen. I was just having a dream that I was in the same park we were both in yesterday, but I had come here on my bike. I saw a little cat move somewhere in some bushes, and I followed after it, aru. I suddenly realised that it wasn't a cat but my old kitty doll, Shinatty-chan. She was so cute, aru, until her eyes suddenly glowed red and she pulled out a pair of pliers and started destroying my bike. It was terrible, aiyah!" I exclaimed, my eyes lowered and my lower lip puffed out in annoyance.

When I finally looked up tentatively at Arthur, he was giving me the weirdest look in the world, like a mixture of amusement and pity. After another 30 seconds of our little staring contest, he suddenly burst out into the most racaucious laughter that would make a clown jealous.

His laughter continued for 2 minutes until he saw my pissed off expression and decided it would be best to shut up. With one hand he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"That, my friend, is the most ridiculously pathetic dream I've ever heard of in my entire life! I mean, a cat-doll suddenly turns evil and pulls out a pair of pliers?"

With this he exploded into more laughter, until I finally realised the hilarity of the situation and started giggling myself. Of course, giggles start small, then grow into even bigger giggles, and soon both of us were in tears, our stomachs hurting, our bodies shaking.

"I swear, Yao, I'm somehow going to look forward to having you in my house. I have a feeling you'll be brightening things up around here no end!"

_Wait….what?_

"What do you mean, having me in your house?" I whispered, cautiously.

"Well, what did you expect, you dummy? There's no way you can work or move in your condition, so I'm guessing you'll be spending a week here." He mused, slightly frowning at me.

…_..YES! _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sup y'all! Before I commence with this chapter I just wanna give a shout out to the following awesome people:

**IggyChu, Limelavender, China moon, the mysterious Yi, A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v, BekaTheHippy, Froggiecool, Target-Frenzy **and all the wonderful peoplewho have read, viewed and supported me on this story so far. Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and subscribing! I have had an amazing amount of views so far! Much Happiness, NuvolaBianca.

…

_I'm standing at the top of a huge hill, with an amazing view of the small town below me. The sun is only just setting behind the town, bathing everything in a melancholy reddish yellow hue. The wind blows gently, rustling the leaves of the trees I have my back to, and I can't help but feel an immense sense of calm and peace._

_Is this…..China? It has an uncanny resemblance to the town I grew up in, my hometown Hang on, isn't that my aunt's house to the far left? The only house in the whole town painted red for good luck? _

_Suddenly, a little boy aged about 6 or 7 with massive amber eyes and long, brown hair in a ponytail runs out behind me._

"_Well hello there, are you lost, aru?" I ask, looking behind me at the trees and trying to find this boy's parents through the gaps in the foliage. However, the boy just ignores me, like he doesn't hear my question. Frowning slightly, I repeat my question, only to receive the exact same response._

_Why is he acting like he can't see me?_

_All of a sudden, two more boys of a similar age run out from behind the trees, and one of them, a small-ish little guy with sandy coloured hair and large, green eyes and the biggest eyebrows the sun has ever had the honour of shining on reaches out to touch him…._

_He kinda looks like…_

"_Got you! You're It now!" he squeals, in heavily accented Chinese. Must be foreign, probably from somewhere in Europe._

_The third boy just stands behind the other two, flashing a rather wolfish grin, but staying deadly silent. He seems a little older than the rest, but maybe that's just because of his imposing size and those…..startlingly **red** eyes. What is even stranger about him is that, unlike most children with a healthy crop of brown, blonde, black or reddish hair, this guy's head is covered by a thick mass of **grey and white** hairs._

_It's like an old man drank out of the fountain of youth, but messed up along the way. _

_I turn around to address the odd group of children, still not seeing an adult in sight._

"_Where do you live, aru? Do all three of you come from this town?" I ask, slowly and loudly, to make sure they can hear me, and to make sure the foreign kids can understand me._

_Once again, not only do they not reply, but they insist on acting like I'm not even there. My eye twitches in annoyance, so I grab the shoulders of the boy with the long hair and amber eyes (the only Chinese of the group) who, upon second glance, looks incredibly familiar._

"_Where are ma ma and ba ba?" I ask, looking into those huge, curious eyes. Through them, the naivity of youth is transparent._

_Very, very slowly, the boy turns around, and looks at me. Except he doesn't look **at** me, he looks **through** me, and just as a strange, wave of horror washes over me, a big, fuzzy shape flies out of the woods and knocks me to the ground, making lights pop in front of my eyes._

"Down boy, down! I SAID DOWN BOY!" a frustrated voice snaps in the background as I looked at the big fuzzy thing with both its paws on my shoulders licking my face off.

"Saika! I screamed in delight, petting my loyal golden Labrador as I tried to sit up out of the bed.

"Good morning, Yao, I tried to stop her from waking you up, but she was just so happy to see you she couldn't contain herself."

I smiled warmly at the sound of that voice, and looked up to see Arthur standing at my bedside. Already the swelling had gone down from his face, and his cheeks were regaining their normal colour.

"No worries, aru, I was having a really weird dream anyways. Thank you so much for bringing her, but… how do you know where I live?" I asked with surprise, but Arthur just smiled mysteriously.

_Why do I feel so happy seeing him smile?_

"I have my sources, don't you worry. Now I need to leave for work in about 10 minutes, is there anything you need before I go?" he asked, concern on his face. "Oh, and when I come back I'll change the bandage on your ankle, I'm not sure if the nurses secured it tightly enough." He added, nodding to emphasize his point.

Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side while looking at me, and grinned strangely. "So what was the weird dream this time. No more scary cat-dolls holding pliers, I hope?" he added, the laughter practically dripping in his words.

I frowned and pouted at that remark, shaking my head. I tried not to let it show, but that dream disturbed me. Maybe it was because it was set in my hometown; a place I haven't dreamed of in 7 years since I left. Maybe it was because I felt like I knew those mysterious 3 boys better then I knew myself. When the scarily familiar Chinese boy had looked through me with those piercing eyes, I couldn't help feeling as if he was looking through my very soul. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Arthur, have you ever been to China, aru?" I asked cautiously, weighing up every word, even though I had no reason to.

The man in front of me looked perplexed and started scratching his chin pensively.

"To be honest, my grandmother once told me I had lived there for a few months, when I was very little. But it's not like I can remember anything. For some reason, the first 6-7 years of my life have been a complete blank." Here he laughed dryly "Must be the old age, huh? But why the sudden question, Yao? Is something the matter?"

I sat in shock for a few seconds, taking in what he had just told me.

_Then…..does that mean….._

"Where did you grow up after that, if you don't mind telling me?" I asked, trying to string some facts together. Confusion was spiralling in my mind, clouding up my sense of reason.

_Have…..have we met before?_

He paused for a few minutes, before answering. "I've lived with my grandparents ever since I can remember. Obviously I moved out once I turned 18, but I only remember living with them. My parents died when I was little, but again, I can't remember when or why it happened. My grandparents refused to tell me anything of their death, so I guess I'll never know!" he smiled, as if talking about his dead parents was at the same level as talking about the weather.

"I…I'm really sorry, aiyah…I shouldn't have been so nosy. Please forgive me, aru." I stumbled.

_Great, Yao_

"No worries, my man, it's all in the past anyway. Now I really must dash off, or I'm afraid I shall be in for a chastising from the dean."

With that he grabbed his coat, scarf and umbrella and shut the bedroom door.

I sighed, lying down on the downy pillows and shutting my eyes, trying to make sense of all this confusion. Saika happily curled up next to me and fell asleep in no time. Her steady breathing was comforting, but it didn't stop my heart and head from feeling like they were being tossed on a stormy sea of uncertainty.

"_Come on, Yao," _I thought to myself. _"Before you try to make some sense of all this, try to sort out your feelings first."_

It's true that Arthur could be irritating as hell, rude and untactful, but how can I explain the happiness I feel when he smiles at me? How on earth could I ever deny to myself that his kindness towards me, a man he barely knows, moves me so much I can barely stop my heart from swelling.

Maybe I'm not ready to tell him, or anyone else, but I can't lie to my self, to my own heart. I think I love Mr Kirkland, and that's the truth.

Having thought this, I felt like a weight of 100 kg was lifted off my shoulders. Although I still felt unsettled, I felt like I could be slightly more at peace.

_Then the phone rang_

The three sharp rings filled the air like sirens, slapping me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. As much as my aching back and my twisted ankle would allow, I hobbled down the stairs, holding tightly onto the banister and lifted the receiver to my ear.

_Oh my god, what if something's happened?_

Suddenly I felt very, very worried. God forbid that Arthur had an accident while getting to work.

_Hello? _I whispered, my voice shaking.

_Hey there Arthur, I've wanted to call you for so long _The booming voice on the other end of the phone line said, in a slow, American drawl.

_Um…Excuse me, aru, but Arthur is out of the house right now, so if you'd be so kind as to- _My awkward mumblings were harshly cut off as the man's voice went an octave lower and interrupted me; his every word dripping venom.

_I don't know who you are, I don't know why you're in my boyfriend's house or why the fuck you have the audacity to call him by his first name, but he is mine, and if you dare touch him, you will have to deal with **me. **I thought I didn't love him, at first. I thought he was controlling me, and I ran away from him. But I was wrong. He means everything to me. I'm coming back for him, so we can be together, forever, and if you dare get in our way, well….you might as well find yourself with a knife at your throat. _

He laughed loudly, a shaking, maniacal laugh, and I could immediately tell this man wasn't right in the head. __With that, he hung up by violently slamming the receiver down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there minna! Just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for not updating in almost 2 weeks! The workload has just been unreal, plus I have had a lot of exams to prepare for, not to mention my grade 8 piano which I have in less than 2 weeks. I really appreciate all the help and support and offer my sincere apologies. I will not be updating as often as I have been, but I'll try my best to get a new chapter out at least once a week

Much happiness:

NuvolaBianca

Recap: _I don't know who you are, I don't know why you're in my boyfriend's house or why the fuck you have the audacity to call him by his first name, but he is mine, and if you dare touch him, you will have to deal with __**me. **__I thought I didn't love him, at first. I thought he was controlling me, and I ran away from him. But I was wrong. He means everything to me. I'm coming back for him, so we can be together, forever, and if you dare get in our way, well….you might as well find yourself with a knife at your throat._

I raised my hand to knock on the front door of my house, but then lowered it a split second later.

_Yao's probably resting, better not disturb_

As I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, my eyes beheld a most incredulous sight. Everything was…_clean. _Shining, in fact, from sheer spotlessnss, and if that wasn't enough, no one other than Yao stood in the kitchen, making what smelled like a good cup of Earl Grey…..though mixed with something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

I looked at the kitchen sink and I saw my own reflection staring back at me, and my jaw dropped in mixed amazement and worry.

"Yao, dear man, you should be still in bed! But….how did you manage to do all this?' I asked, when I suddenly noticed something odd. Yao was smiling, but his smile seemed stretched…somehow **fake. **

"Well, I **do** do it for a living, aru." The corners of his mouth were so stretched it almost looked like he was wincing in pain. I looked into his eyes, but those beautiful flecks of amber were dulled, misted, clouded over.

_He's hiding something_

I tried my best to look as stoic and serious as possible.

"By the way Yao, did anyone call while I was away?" I asked, with a certain air of noncurance, although a small seed of doubt, anger and foreboding had been planted in my chest.

At my words You turned the shade of white you usually associate with convicts being sentenced to death. His eyes darted round the room; fixing themselves on the phone for a split second before regaining their stare on the floor.

"N-no, no-one c-called, aru" he whispered, deathly quiet.

_He's definitely hiding something_

"Yao" I whispered quietly, trying to make the man look at me, but to no avail. I received no reaction.

"YAO!" I thundered, and I could swear on the flag of the United Kingdom the fellow jumped 10m into the air.

"W-what?! Stop Yao-ing me, ahen!" he stuttered, staring at me like I was holding a gun to his head. I lowered my tone slightly.

_Can't get anything out of him if he thinks I'm his enemy._

"I just wanted to know if everything's alright." I told him slowly, looking at him and holding his face gently, making him look back at me.

….

I've never been a good liar. People have always seen right through me; read me like an open book. Maybe it's because I've never been able to stand lies, the lies I was steadily fed as child. The night I found out my father wasn't really my father, and that my family wasn't so accepting anymore. Maybe that's why I cling to the truth.

But for once, I was prepared to do the very thing I abhorred to protect him. Just as I had started to see some genuinity in his smile, some light in his eyes.

_He's healing. Slowly, but he's healing_

Did I really think I was going to stamp that hope out? Extinguish that small flicker of happiness? Could I ever forgive myself for doing that? Could I kill him in that way?

_Or maybe it's me that's dying inside. Maybe I just don't want to see myself get hurt._

Like in slow motion, he raised his hands. Raised them to hold my trembling face.

_So gentle…_

He tilted my head up, and with every second my poor heart beat faster and faster, until it felt like it was going to give up on me. I was forced into that sea of green once more, and although the trembling stopped instantly, I felt less than comfortable.

Those oceans were filled to the brim with waves of worry, but they pierced me. People all over the world say that the eyes are the windows of the soul, but never had I felt so open, so readable, so…vulnerable. Yet as much as I was struggling to keep them inside, the words just came tumbling out.

…..

"Sotherewasthismanwhocalledan ditwasferyouandthreatenedtok illmeandhesoundedcrazyandIdo n'tknowwhattodoaryaiyahahen", he suddenly stumbled, all in one breath. I let go of his face and sat him down on a chair.

"Yao, take a deep breath and start again." I commanded. "Slowly."

As instructed, he took a deep breath, although his face had become even paler than it had been earlier.

"After you left, aru," he almost hummed, his speech slow and laboured, "the phone rang. Despite my ankle still being swollen, I managed to make it downstairs. I answered. I-it was a man, aiyah, and he was asking after you." His trembling became so violent even the table had begun to vibrate. But with Yao's every word, that seed which had been planted in my chest sprouted, and the bitter branches of anger and fear were spreading like a disease.

"I-I told him you weren't there, aiyah, but he claimed to…I don't know, aru, be your b-boyfriend or something…" here he trailed off, but it was too late.

_Alfred_

I tried for once in my life to keep my mad inside, stop my STUPID, STUPID emotions from getting the better of me.

_Damn him! What more ides that fucking git want?_

Before I had time to even think, Yao lifted his ghostly face.

"H-he threatened to k-kill me, aru. He s-said he wanted you back, that he'd made a mistake, and that if I…..if I got in his way he would kill me! Aiyah, he sounded crazy, sick in the head!"

With this he buried his face in his hands. That was it. I don't know what my enraged, hurt and tormented mind would have made my hands do, when three, sharp knocks on my front door preceeded each other in quick succession. Without even thinking, I stood up, causing the mahogany table to tilt, subsequently sending the cups of tea crashing onto the floor.

My footsteps echoed like thunder as I walked, blinded with rage, to my front door. Not more than a millisecond had passed of me seeing the figure before me than my fist was raised, then it coursed through the air until it made contact.

My head felt fuzzy. I couldn't see properly, or smell anything. The figure now sprawled on the floor proceeded to lift, first to it's knees, then, slowly, to it's feet until it towered at least 2 heads above me.

"Get out. Get the fuck out of here and if you ever, EVER dare cross these gates once more I will swear to God you will find yourself in a coma!"

I gasped, short of breath, my throat dry. Even the sound of my own voice seemed fuzzy. Then the figure did something.

_Is it…_

…_.._

Laughing. It starts low and deep, then escalates to a high pitched wail that you would associate with a tortured animal, or a man who's sanity has been long lost. As much as I tried to stand up, my legs felt like they were ready to give out at any moment.

Cautiously, leaning on the wall for support, I sidestepped the pools of tea and the bits of broken china until I reached the main hall, where I could see Arthur… and who was behind him. To any other person, it was a man. A very tall, lean and muscular looking man, with windswept blonde hair and eyes that could have been blue once, when not clouded with ire. But to me, he was a monster. A monster with a now-bloody and swollen face, intent on hurting the only person I cared about.

"Damn, Arthur!" he staggered, his American accent contrasting with mine and Mr. Kirkland's. "You sure can pack in a punch!"

He smiled monstrously, but Arthur slammed the door in his face.

Except he was too slow

The intruder's foot was wedged between the door frame and the door itself, stopping Arthur from keeping him out. All of a sudden, a low, menacing voice could be heard.

"Alfred. You left me. You fucked things up, then you LEFT ME, so what are you doing here now? Why have you come back? To rub it in my face? To try and somehow prove that I can't live without you?"

Good for you, I thought. Tell that monster how much pain he caused you. However, this…_Alfred_…just kept on laughing, then proceeded to put his hand on the door frame, pushing the door open wider and wider.

"I was stupid. I went wrong. Now that I realise how much I love you, and how you never were controlling me, there's nothing to stop us. Right Artie?" the guy's pupils were growing smaller as his crazy smile grew larger, and as his words congealed the very blood in my vains, turning it to pure ice, I couldn't help but back away further out of sight.

_Crack_

Big mistake. My shoe crushed one of the bits of broken china, and although in any other situation the sound would have been basically inaudible, here it echoed like 1000 bombs. I froze for what seemed like an eternity, but was then forced to come out into the open.

As the stranger set his malicious eyes on me, his smile faded until it was replaced with an expression of pure hatred.

"You," he snapped violently. "You are the obstacle that is stopping me and Arthur's love, aren't you?" With this he walked right into the house, and as Arthur frantically tried to get in his way, the intruder punched him and pushed him violently to the floor, advancing towards me like a hungry wolf with his prey in full sight.

_How fucking dare you hurt him, you sick animal!_

In my boiling anger I found courage. All my fear left me. Although I could clearly see him coming for me, I ignored him and instead ran to my dear Arthur, still lying on the floor, keeled over.

_**You're gonna pay for this**_

He had a nasty cut on his head from the fall, but wasn't injured seriously.

_Lord in heaven, thank you_

My anger levels rose almost to breaking point. Standing up, perfectly calm, I looked into those eyes full of hatred, though mine clearly held 1000 times more anger.

"Stay away from him. You've already hurt him enough. Just leave and I'll pretend this never happened."

I was surprised at the steadiness in my voice. I helped Arthur to his feet, but the stranger didn't even move one millimetre.

"Artie, I just want you to be happy!" he said, smiling that chilling smile once more. "When you are happy, I will go, or stay by you until you are. I made you sad, my darling, and I'll never forgive myself. But we can be happy again, together. Can't we?"

_Oh god, there was pleading in his voice_

Anger once more erupted in side of me, about to blow like an open volcano, when the most unexpected thing happened. In a matter of seconds, Arthur grabbed my face and crushed his lips onto mine.

I felt like an electric current had been passed through my body, and for a brief second I felt like the two of us were flying over the clouds, somewhere. It just felt so good. So good I didn't even pull away out of shock, and when Arthur gently stopped kissing me and grabbed my hand instead, my heart felt like it was going to burst….. only to sink into my stomach a second later as I saw the stranger, the monster, the intruder's face scrunch up in revolt and confusion.

Arthur just smiled mysteriously.

"You see, Alfred, Yao is the one I love. He's the only one that can make me happy. You never will, never again. Now for the last time before I call the police, get out of my goddamn house!"

With a look of shock and fear on his face, Alfred ran out of the house, down the steps until he tripped, got up and started running again.

Arthur quietly closed the door behind him before sinking to his knees from the shock of it all. I looked around me, relieved, confused and, most of all, angry. Angry at myself for having thought even for a moment that Arthur's words had been heartfelt and true. As I balled my hands into fists, I sank onto the floor next to him.

"Thank you so much, aru." I whispered, my eyes fixed on the floor once more, not daring to look at that man's eyes. "You….you lied about me. You even kissed me to get him to go away, to leave us alone." I tried to look up at his face at least, but my courage left me. A tiny part of me was still hopeful.

My happiness depended on his next words

He smiled tiredly. "Sorry about that, old chap. At least it worked; he ran for it, and I am much the wiser for it. I thought his return would break me all over again, and although I got so angry I thought I was going to explode, I now feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know? Still, I'm awfully sorry for you, it must have been very unpleasant for you to kiss a man towards which you harbour absolutely no feelings."

…..

Yao suddenly stood up, as if he had instantly regained some energy.

"Thank you again, aru, for everything, and I'm sorry, but this whole day has been extremely tiring for me, so I might go and rest slightly, aru."

His face was still fixed on the floor, and with a quick flip of his long ponytail he spun round and started to climb the stairs, though I wasn't sure he could make it to the top safely.

I stood up and walked to reach him, intent on helping him while he was still recovering from his fall.

"I understand, go and rest, you need it after everything that's happened. Please feel free to lean on me, I'll help you get up." I told him, offering my arm out to the small man.

"Once again, _**Mr. Kirkland**_, I thank you for your kindness, but I'm pretty sure I can make It to the room on my own." His voice cut through the air like a blade, and still without turning his face towards me, he continued to climb the long staircase.

I turned my back on the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.

_Better clean up that spilt tea and broken china_

Wait…

I thought for a split second that I heard something….

_Was it…_

A sob?


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers, reviewers, people who have favourited this story and followed it,

I obviously don't deserve your help and support in any kind of way, shape or form. In short, I am probably the most deplorable human being in existence, and I am painfully aware of that. I am also painfully aware of probably disappointing you; instead of finding the long-awaited Chapter 7, you find this shitty note of apology. However, I have a few words to say in my defence, and to explain why I haven't updated in over 4 months:

October-December piano training.

The whole of autumn last year (2012) I was extremely busy preparing for my grade 8 piano exam (a really big deal for me). I have now got the results back and have been lucky enough to get a Distinction, so I'm extremely happy with that, but again, I apologise for just leaving y'all on a cliffhanger!

Work.

You know when you update a fic every other day during October Holidays and then this thing called 'school' kicks in? Yeah. We've all been there, you all know how I feel. Except I've been literally swamped, and although you people probably have been as well, I literally find it hard to juggle everything + writing fics, coz I'm not as cool as you lot ;)

Requests.

Ever since discovering the Sherlock fandom, I've had a lot of requests for fics and ficlets and oneshots and drabbles of all sorts by friends of mine, and I felt bad leaving them waiting. I will post these soon on Archiveofourown, so if you have the heart to check them out, you will find them on there quite soon under the name Whenthesnowfalls

I've also had a small dose of bad news in the family, so that doesn't help either.

But…instead of wallowing in self hatred and contempt, I have made a promise not only to myself, but to you all as well!

Next week= 1 week holiday, for me. If I don't release chapter 7 by the Sunday before, then I have broken my promise and you guys can yell at me all you like and it will be justified :D So, I promise to get at least 1 chapter out by the 25th Feb!

Many apologies and thanks to you lot, I still think of you and I thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you're all doing well and keeping happy!

Much happiness,

NuvolaBianca


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, as promised, here is Chapter 7! Hope it creates some drama! Just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the awesome **China Moon**, who's birthday happens to be on Monday! I wish you much happiness, love and a great birthday surrounded by the people you love. I'm also going to give a shout out to **Iggychu, **to let him/her know that, to a certain extent, I do know that feel, bro. Many thanks for all those who have patiently waited for this.

….

"Jesus man, you look like shit! What's been gettin' ya down?" the bartender asked a certain Gilbert Beilschmidt as soon as he stepped into his tavern.

The addressed man refrained from answering for as long as he thought he could without sounding impolite.

"None of your business, you piece of crap. Vodka. Four shots."

Gilbert then reached the conclusion that his reply was ruder than the time he had taken before giving it, but he shrugged. Ah well, what did it matter. He was stuck in a place completely foreign to him, chasing after someone he probably had absolutely no chance of finding, and not even speaking the main language properly. Well, not like Gilbert was ever the brightest bulb in the power house, but in hindsight he could have put in more effort into his English lessons.

"Woah, keep your hair on! Four Vodka shots comin' right up!" grunted the bartender whilst fiddling with four small glasses. Pausing in mid gesture for a second, he slapped another two down in front of his moody customer.

"Make that six, last two are on the house. Seems like you've been havin' a pretty bad day." he proclaimed, before throwing the tea-towel he had used to dry the glasses over his shoulder.

If Gilbert had grunted a 'thank you' in response, it surely went unnoticed by anyone.

Urgh. Too many people in this place, and the music sounded like some sentimental crap out of West Side Story.

"So man. What's up? Talkin' makes everyone feel better, and if yer not in the mood to talk, the alcohol will get you talkin'."

Gilbert lifted one small glass to his lips in response, before knocking it back with a rather over dramatised head action. He shuddered violently as the cold liquid went straight to his muddled brain, but he was a Beilschmidt, and the Beilschmidts were always famed for being able to hold their liquor. He would be fine.

"I was in the coming to London yesterday," he began in his broken English. "I looking for a man."

The bartender's eyes clouded over with boredom, and he sighed in disappointment. He had hoped that this strange human being could liven up his unsatisfactory job for at least an hour, but he thought wrong. Still, it felt rude not to keep up conversation.

"What kind of man be ya lookin' for? 'S he from 'round town?"

The person sitting opposite him suddenly took his shades of with a flick of the wrist, and the bartender found his blood running cold as a pair of blood red eyes bore into his own.

"A man who the answers will be giving. Answers to why Mutti and Vati ended up behind bars of iron."

The bartender's countenance brightened considerably as he cocked his head to the side in visible interest.

"Where does he live? What is his name? What does he look like?"

"His name, I know not." Hissed the East German, knocking back another two shots in frustration. "He lives here. I only have photograph, not very proof, though." He continued with a darkened expression. He decided it was better to drown his dissatisfaction in more alcohol.

The bartender was smart enough to remain impassive on the outside, though on the inside he was jumping with excitement. I mean, for all he knew, this mysterious individual could well be some Mafia hitman looking for revenge on some poor individual. In any case, he was in for some intense action for sure, and who wouldn't want to take advantage of that?

"I tell ya what. You show me the photo. See, I know a lot of peeps round the block, If ya know what I mean. I might well know who this guy is, and even if somehow his identity be escapin' my brilliant mind, I got loads a friends that would be more th'n happy to help."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed considerably, yet seconds later he was busily rummaging around in his deep trouser pockets for the only lead he had on his man. After an arduous search, a crumpled piece of paper was produced and smoothed down on the table by a calloused pair of hands.

The bartender could have almost wept in sadness. How many times was this guy going to disappoint him this evening?

It was a picture of two kids. Two kids grinning at whoever was holding the camera, holding their hands in the air and making peace signs.

The bartender had no idea what to say next. Why was this guy looking for a kid? Oh…my…god was he going to **kill** the kid?! Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, the bartender had to think fast. He had to ask more, get more information.

"You…what business would you be havin'…with a kid?"

Gilbert gave him a nonchalant half-smile, but tapped one of the two figures in the picture with his large index finger.

"That one," he began, staring at the silver-haired kid on the right of the photograph, "is me. Was me. I be looking for other one." This time he gestured to the little boy on the left, the one considerably shorter than the young Gilbert.

The bartender breathed in deeply, then exhaled through his nose, his eyes closed.

"Is this…the only photo you have? A photo from what, like, twenty years ago?"

"We parted ways much years ago, yes. When I was small, I lived in China. I was having two friends there, one called…Arthur. The other, the one I look for, moved in to London. More than this, I do not know."

The bartender gave a sidelong glance at the clock. 7:42 PM. He still had 2 hours before his shift ended, and he was more than prepared to at least try and get some more information out of this dude. Heh, the bartender thought he should sign up to work at MI6, he was so good at this.

"Well…If ya don't remember your man's name, what about the other one…Arthur, was it? You know where you can find **him**? Maybe he remembers better than you do."

Gilbert shook his head in response. "When Mutti and Vati were arrested, I went back to Deutschland. I no speak to him since."

"Woah, that does sound pretty messed up, but I tell ya what," proposed the bartender, with a slightly disturbing twinkle in this eye.

"I'll help you find this…Arthur bloke…but I would be needin' some compensation."

Gilbert looked up with sudden interest. "You can find him?"

The other man nodded with a sly smirk.

"Yaha. Sure I can. Just…hang on one sec." He paused to scribble something down onto an old, faded post-it note, then proceeded to hand it over. "This is my number. Call me if you find any leads, and I'll give you a ring when I track this guy down for ya."

Gilbert took the post-it note, albeit with an air of slight apprehension.

"I give you call, and you save my number."

The bartender nodded in agreement, as Gilbert finished off his last Vodka shot.

"Well, I will be leaving now." He growled, bleary eyed, and threw his old coat over his shoulder.

The bartender gestured wildly in alarm.

"Woah woah hang on one second! I need at least a surname, or an address or something!"

Gilbert paused, thinking about the question.

"Is a teacher at a university now. All I know."

The bartender sighed and slapped his tired face with his hands. Finding this guys was gonna be tough. And that won't be the last of it. He clung onto the hope that this Arthur guy would give appropriate information on the 'mystery man', just to save him from having to do more work.

Gilbert waved without turning around while kicking the tavern door open and shivered slightly as his skin came into contact with the chilly air.

….

"Yao, wait! Please! Where are you going? You still haven't fully rec-"

SLAM

Not like I was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears. I walked down the street-… 'walked' down the street? More like stomped down the street, grinding my teeth and seething with hurt, rage and frustration.

_Of course he doesn't give a shit about you, Yao. How could you have been so stupid to think he did?!_

I didn't even know where my aching feet were taking me, but I just wanted to go anywhere where he wouldn't be. I even refused myself the hope of turning back to see if he was chasing after me.

_Hah. As if he would._

In the darkness of the night, a single, flickering street lamp illuminated a familiar name. Jay's Tavern, huh? Maybe some alcohol would do me good.

I pushed the door open so hard the hinges creaked, and several of the customers, even the more inebriated ones, turned to stare at me with looks of shock on their faces.

The man behind the counter looked up with a start, before his face relaxed into a familiar, friendly smile.

"Yao! Man, it's been real long, huh? What brings ya here, of all places? Thought you had gone all T-total and shit!"

I stormed up to the counter and plonked myself down on one of the cracked leather barstools.

"Don't get me started, Bernie. I'll have a Martini." I growled, perhaps a bit too forcefully as the man standing opposite me just nodded in sympathy.

"Don't ya worry man, today seems to be a bad day for everyone. 'Bout an hour ago some dude with white hair and red eyes stormed in all frustrated… and he was just one of loads comin' in here tonight. 'S you can see, half of London's completely pissed!" He smiled, waving his hands around to gesture at all the other customers.

"Mmmhmm" I hummed, not properly listening to my old friend, no matter how much I wanted to distract myself from my current issues.

_Wait…Red eyes, white hair? Nah, probably just one of those weird coincidences._

"Yeah…said he was looking for some guy. Urgh, and you know what your genius friend did? He agreed to help! I'm such a bloomin' idiot sometimes, ya know? Now I'm gonna find myself searching every bloody university in the whole of London Town to find him!"

I grinned despite myself.

"Yes Bernie, yes you are a 'bloomin' idiot'. Pity it's taken you so long to work it out."

He flashed me a wolfish grin and handed over my Martini.

"That'll be £5.50, if you please."

My face fell.

"Can't you give me a discount?! You've known me ever since I moved here, and unless you haven't noticed I'm a tad tight on the money!"

Bernie shook his head, eyebrows knitted together.

"Sorry man, boss is pissed off 'coz I've been offerin' people too many discounts lately."

I just shrugged and handed over the cash, proceeding to sip on my Martini, trying hard not to smash it over someone's head to relieve my frustration.

"So anyway, let's talk about you. I've never seen you like this man, what's wrong?" He asked me, his features screwed up in genuine concern.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I've had to deal with a disturbing dream, a swollen ankle, and a crazed maniac all in one day! Not the mention the man I find myself hopelessly in love with, who will never love me back! Yeah…I'm doing just fine."

I didn't mean to sound that sarcastic or bitter, especially since Bernie was just trying to help, but I just couldn't help it. He looked at me with concern, and sat down opposite me.

"Sure sounds like you've been havin' it rough. But think about it, your ankle will heal. Your crazed maniac hopefully won't be givin' ya any more trouble, and dreams are just dreams. Fabrications 'a the brain. They'll stop hauntin' ya soon enough."

I guess once he put it that way, I could feel marginally better about the problems that didn't really matter. I just wanted him, someone, anyone, to tell me how I could fix this dead thing inside my chest which was beating healthily just hours ago.

As if having read my mind, Bertie spoke up once more.

"Dunno what to do 'bout yer man, though. We just have to pray that he'll come to his senses soon enough. I mean, who wouldn't want to have ya for a boyfriend?" he smiled weakly and patted my shoulder with his left hand, and I just couldn't resist giving him a weak half-smile in return.

"Thanks Bernie, you're a good guy. Now, tell me about…what was it you were telling me about? I need to get distracted for a good hour at least."

He mulled my question over, then stared into my eyes, his expression grave.

"Listen, runnin' away from yer problems won't do ya any good, 'coz when you come back, they're still gonna be there. They ain't gonna move away for your sake. I guess you just gotta confront them, as much as you don't want to."

It still surprises me how much wisdom that man can spout if he puts his mind to it. I nodded sadly in acknowledgement, 'coz deep down, he's 100% right, isn't he?

"Anyway. You be wantin' to know all about my secret undercover agent work, innit? Well, after I asked him if he had any names, and proof or anythin', he pulled out…_**this.**_"

With a slightly over-theatrical gesture, he waved a crumpled photograph in my face. I sipped on my Martini some more, before ripping it off him in annoyance.

"Hey, if you stopped waving it in my face, I could actually get a good look at it!" I cried before finally managing to take peek.

_Holy shit_

9


	9. Chapter 8

Recap:

With a slightly over-theatrical gesture, he waved a crumpled photograph in my face. I sipped on my Martini some more, before ripping it off him in annoyance.

"Hey, if you stopped waving it in my face, I could actually get a good look at it!" I cried before finally managing to take peek.

_Holy shit_

…_.._

Arthur's P.O.V

The clock was ticking much too slowly for my liking. In fact, time in general was moving at glacial speed; at least, to me it was.

I sat in my living room armchair and tipped my head back with a long, drawn out sigh. The steaming cup of Earl Grey in my hand felt too hot and almost unwelcome. Nevertheless, I took one, long sip before placing it down on the floor.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling such bitter disappointment, yet I just couldn't help thinking that I didn't mean for it to end like that. For him to just storm out of the house without a backwards glance.

The corners of my lips twitched slightly in self-mocking. As if he didn't have a right to leave, after everything he had to witness today. First of all, he wasn't fully recovered. Secondly, he had to deal with that maniac ex of mine. In a way, I think he handled it pretty well at the time, but it would have been foolish of me not to think of that situation as anything less than mentally scarring for Yao. Finally, he probably thought of me as disgusting for kissing him there and then. It's not like Yao was one to disclose personal information that liberally, but he could have been in a happy relationship for all I knew.

I reached down for my cup and took another sip of tea as I recalled what he had chosen to tell me. He once mentioned that he had been kicked out of his family due to his sexual orientation. So at least he wasn't straight. Plus, when I went to get his dog from his flat, it's not like I saw anyone there. Those few days he stayed in this house, no one significant called to check on him. Conclusion? No relationship.

Good. At least nobody was going to get jealous.

By the time I had reached that conclusion, I was starting to get more than a little restless. Although pacing around the room seemed like effort, I thought It would at least take my mind off things. By that, I mean, take my mind off Yao. To be very honest, it was almost scaring me how often my mind travelled back to the young man who was almost certainly never coming back. Those eyes….it was frankly hard not to get lost in them. And the way he would add suffixes to the end of everything he said was nothing short of endearing. I shook my head violently.

_Arthur, time to 'get your shit together' as people these days often say. No use moping around when there's MA dissertations to mark!_

Following this spurt of motivation, I brought my cup of tea to my desk and started reading some unfortunate student's essay on the Permeability of Gender in Shakespeare comedies. And I definitely was NOT thinking of what Yao would look like dressed as Viola from Twelfth Night.

…

"No way, aru! There's no way this can be right!"

Bernie looked at me strangely. "Yao, you realise this is the first time you've said 'aru' tonight? Jesus man, you've seriously got it bad."

He was right. I often omit the suffixes when I feel downcast. Now, however, a new emotion was taking hold of me- confusion.

"Bernie, I know this might sound crazy, but I think I've seen these children before, aru."

My friend furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yao, man… this pic is like…what, 20 years old or summut? I really don't think you'd be knowin' them kids unless you knew them when you were 6…or sommut like that."

"How do you know the picture is that old?"

"Well it's easy to tell, don'cha think? This guy here," he said, tapping the kid on the right, "is the guy that gave it to me. See 'is white hair and red eyes? That's the man. When 'e walked in 'ere today, he was only lookin' about 26, 27 at most."

I nodded, taking in all this information.

"So did this man say he was looking for the other child, aru?" I quickly shook my head. "I mean, the man who was once this child, of course."

Bernie mulled that question over for a few seconds.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with ya, nah. He were lookin' for another. Dunno if I understood correctly, ya know, me not bein' too bright and all that, but somehow his folks ended up in the slammer. He be lookin' for a man who would know why. Who would 'ave all the explanations."

He leant over closer to me and started whispering almost conspirationally.

"Said 'e had no lead on 'is man, though. So I'm tryin' to help him find a lead on the other man. See if 'e 'as some of the answers or info on our mystery man."

I swallowed. Rather too loudly.

"This other boy…" I began while gesturing to the other boy in the picture. The one with the untidy, sandy hair. The one with eyebrows the size of bricks. The one who looked a bit too much like someone I didn't want to think about at that present moment. "Did the white haired man know anything about him? I don't know…a name, perhaps? An address, aru?"

Bernie looked up at the clock. 9:45. "Yao, man, I'd love to keep on talkin', but my shift's just ended and I seriously need to get my sorry ass back home before me wife does me 'ead in."

"Aru! Please, answer at least before you leave!"

The bartender puffed his cheeks out in concentration while he tidied the bar for the next person.

"Albert? Alfred? Arthur? Arton? One of the four, methinks."

I felt my blood run cold. It was Arthur. With the kid from my dream. Even as Bernie moved away from the bar towards the 'Staff Only' door that could only be the locker room, I followed him with impatience.

"Bernie, listen to me, ahen. I need your help, because….because I possibly might know this man. Not the white haired one, but the other one. You said you gave the German guy your contact details, aru?"

He rolled his eyes at me before disappearing behind the 'Staff Only' door. Moments later, he re-emerged with a pen, some post-it notes and his phone.

"'Ere's 'is number, 'e called me back. If ya find anythin' out contact him. And also lemme know, I don't wanna be left out of the action!"

I took the pen and post-it notes with a grateful smile.

"Ok, dictate?"

"0781 653 0091. Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt."

I could have hugged my friend were it not for the butterflies of worry in my stomach. I thanked him a few more times than necessary, but he didn't seem to care.

"I hope your man sees the friggin' light!" he called after me as I walked out, and the corners of my mouth turned up.

_At least I've got someone to support me._

Outside, the air was much colder than I had predicted, and I shivered in my t-shirt. I thought long and hard about going back to Arthur's place. I thought long and hard about going back to my place, before remembering that _**Mr. Kirkland **_had the keys. And Saika too, for that matter.

_For fuck's sake, why am I so stupid, aru?!_

I cursed rather loudly, causing many heads in the street to turn in my direction and for one pissed off mother to cover her kid's ears with a glare. For once, I didn't even feel ashamed as I speed-limped towards the first Premier Inn I saw. Sure, It wasn't glamorous, but it was better than showing up at Arthur's and having him bask in my humiliation.

Walking into the dull inn, I asked a rather bored-looking young woman if I could have a room. For a few seconds, all she did was look me up and down with eyes half-shut, constantly chewing on her bubble gum and twirling a finger in her purple-streaked hair.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally answered.

"You can have No.13, it's the only one free."

_13? Really? The unlucky number? Jesus it's like fate's taunting me or something._

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I nodded tiredly at the lady and retrieved my keys. 2 minutes and a rather uneventful elevator ride later, and I was fumbling with those darned rusty keys trying to get into room 13. As soon as I opened the door, I understood why it was the only room left.

There was only one bed, situated at the far end of the room next to a window so cracked that bits of glass were even missing. The bed sheets were strewn all over the parquet in haphazard pools, and the single neon light bulb that was the only thing stopping the whole room being cast into complete darkness was flickering at spastic intervals. I tried not to think too much about the massive number of flies and other insects trapped in the plastic casing around the light bulb. I didn't let my eyes trail the many suspicious-looking holes in the skirting board or the strange scrabbling noises I could hear from inside, and I _**particularly **_avoided staring at the old, faded yellow tape that lay in shreds in the right hand corner near the door.

_Why should anyone be scared of faded yellow tape? Well if it says 'Police line- do not cross' in bold black letters, then you might want to start being a little worried._

"Aru…" I sighed in exhaustion and tried my best to tidy up the small bed so I could at least lie on it without feeling like my back was going to break. Not that I wasn't used to this sort of accommodation.

I was so tired that my eyes shut without me noticing, but even so, I had understood hours before that I would be invariably denied of a good night's sleep.

_The wind is gently blowing against my face as my eyes are met with a spectacular display of fiery reds, burnt oranges, strong yellows and browns. Autumn. Once again, I seem to be on top of a hill, the hill in my hometown. From behind me, I can hear raised voices, giggles and squeals._

"_Gil, that's not fair!" cries someone who sounds like a small child._

_Oh God._

_It's the exact same children. Again. I turn around and look on, petrified, as the little Chinese boy who had stared _through_ me so intently prods one of the others._

_One of the others, the tallest of the group._

_One of the others with deadly red eyes._

_One of the others who's hair is still as white as snow._

_In shock, I try my best to run away, but my legs won't take me anywhere. It's as if I've been soldered to the earth – as much as I try and move it's as if I've been paralysed. _

"_Hello?!" I try and call out to them, hoping that this time, at least this time, they will be able to hear me._

_Nothing. They carry on their game of tag as if nothing had happened._

"_Can you hear me, aru?!" I call out once again._

_Nothing._

_The white haired boy, the one the Chinese kid had called 'Gil', stood by and flashed the rest of the party a wolfish grin._

"_Was fair. Gil won!" Affirms the boy running down the hill behind them._

_Though the child with the long ponytail scowls and puffs out his cheek in annoyance, his expression soon changes as he begins to fumble in the pockets of his traditional dress._

_I strain my eyes to see exactly what it is he pulls out, before identifying it as a camera. An old one for sure, but still a perfectly usable camera._

"_Hey you two!" He cries as he gestures wildly to catch their attention._

"_Wanna take a picture?" He grins widely despite having several gaps in his teeth._

"_Pic..ture?" Asks Gil in confusion._

"_Foto…apparat?" the sandy haired kid tries to translate with a befuddled expression painted across his features._

_It seemed he got the point across, because a second later, Gil is smiling back at the boy holding the camera and moves to stand next to the other kid._

"_Say…potatoes!"_

_The other two hold up their hands in the air and make peace signs as the camera flashes, and all of a sudden the penny drops._

_Yes, the white haired boy is the one in the picture. He is Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_Yes, the sandy haired boy with the colossal eyebrows is Arthur Kirkland._

_Yes, the one with the ponytail is…Yao Wang._

_Now I understand why they can't hear me, why they can look through me and why I can't run away. _

_It's not just a dream._

_It's a memory. _

_And frankly, it's scaring me so much that _I felt so incredibly relieved when I woke up, panting and drenched in sweat, and, grabbing my phone, dialled the number of the only person who would listen to my crazy story and not call me a complete lunatic.


End file.
